La Forêt Noire : l'ombre de Dol Guldur
by gallica
Summary: [One-Shot] L'histoire tragique qui se passa en l'an 1063 du Troisième âge, dans le royaume de Vertbois-le-Grand. Alors qu'elle traverse la forêt en compagnie de son fils Legolas, la reine des elfes tombe dans une embuscade orchestrée par les orques.


**Résumé** : L'histoire tragique qui se passa en l'an 1063 du Troisième âge, dans le royaume de Vertbois-le-Grand. En visite vers la Lorien avec son fils Legolas, Meluin, la femme de Thranduil, tombe dans un guet-apens.

* * *

><p>Bonjour! Je suis ravie de vous présenter mon premier one-shoot pour LOTR. J'espère que ça vous plaira. ;) Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous invite à lire mon autre fiction "L'envoyée des Valars"<p>

Considérez que toutes les conversations sont en elfiques. Pour des soucis de lisibilité et de temps, j'ai préféré ne pas mettre les dialogues en Sindarin. Je tiens à préciser que les elfes de Thranduil (et lui-même) sont très différents des autres elfes de la Terre du Milieu, car ils ne sont pas végétariens. Ça vous évitera peut-être quelques surprises, si vous ne le saviez pas. Je vous conseille aussi de lire la chronologie avant de commencer cette histoire pour ne pas vous perdre en cours de route.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chronologie<span> :**

_Les chiffres en __**gras**__ définissent la date de la fin de la période._

Premier âge :

486 – Oropher quitte Doriath avec quelques Sindar.

496 – Sac de Menegoth (Doriath disparait)

512 – Naissance de Thranduil

601 à **643** – Guerre de la Grande Colère. Thranduil est gravement blessé par le dragon Acalagon.

Deuxième âge :

350 – Mariage de Thranduil avec Meluin, fille d'Arphen, cousin de Celeborn.

**3441** – Chute de Sauron. Mort d'Oropher. Thranduil est couronné roi (à 3572 ans)

Troisième âge :

1000 : Arrivée de Galadriel en Lorien

1034 : Naissance de Legolas

1050 : Construction de Dol Guldur

1099 : Retour de Sauron à Dol Guldur

1981 : Mort d'Amroth. Celeborn rejoint Galadriel, ils deviennent les seigneurs de la Lorien.

**3019** : Guerre de l'anneau. Sauron est détruit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Forêt Noire : l'ombre de Dol Guldur<strong>

Vertbois-le-grand, comme son nom l'indiquait, était une vaste forêt qui s'entendait sur des kilomètres à l'Est de la Terre du Milieu. Des monts brumeux, à la Montagne Solitaire, jusqu'à la lisière du Sud près de la Lorien. Sur ce vaste royaume, poussait et grandissait des arbres aux feuilles vertes, grands et forts, aux troncs solides et aux branches agiles.

Le royaume des elfes sylvains, gouverné par le grand roi Thranduil, était bâti sous la cime des arbres des montagnes d'Emyn Duir. Meluin était sa compagne et la reine. Elfe Sindar, elle était reconnue pour sa gentillesse et sa grande beauté. Elle avait un visage de porcelaine, et une longue chevelure blonde. Ses bras étaient frêles et délicats, et elle avait le corps immortel d'une jeune fille.

Mais si elle n'aimait pas les combats et la violence, sa plus grande force résidait dans son cœur.

Son mari Thranduil, était le fils d'Oropher, et avait hérité du titre de roi à la mort de son père il y a mille ans de cela, lors de la dernière Grande Alliance contre Sauron.

De son union avec Meluin était né Legolas Vertefeuille.

Il était très jeune, et n'avait pas encore atteint ses trente printemps. Aux yeux des hommes il avait l'apparence d'un petit garçon de six ans. Cependant il savait déjà parler, danser et chanter. Et pour ses parents, il était leur plus grande fierté. Car ils avaient désiré longtemps sa venue avant qu'Eru n'exauce leur vœu.

- Il grandit vite.

C'était un après-midi comme les autres, et Meluin était dans leur talan, construit sur les plus hautes branches d'un des plus grands arbres. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et quelques rayons passaient à travers le feuillage, tombant sur le visage de Thranduil.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

- Il devient fort comme son père, sourit Meluin.

Elle s'approcha, et enlaça amoureusement son mari.

- Un jour, Legolas sera assez fort et grand pour prendre une épouse.

- J'ose espérer qu'il saura choisir soigneusement son elleth, répliqua Thranduil avec orgueil. La plupart des sujets de mon père sont morts au front, laissant leurs femmes sans enfants. Il n'y a plus de fille nobles à marier dans notre clan.

- Je suis sûre qu'il peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'une noble Sindar.

Les yeux de Thranduil s'écarquillèrent, et il fut pris d'un brusque accès de colère.

- Mon fils ne s'unira jamais avec une elfe Sylvaine si c'est ce que tu insinues. C'est hors de question !

- Calmes-toi. Ce n'était qu'une suggestion. Et puis, il y a d'autres elfes de nobles lignées en Terre du Milieu. Nous pourrions créer une alliance avec la Lothlorien, ou même Imladris. Elrond et Celebrian ont eu une fille récemment. On dit qu'elle est aussi belle que l'étoile du soir…

- Ce Peredhril, s'exclama Thranduil dédaigneux. Pourquoi ferais-je une alliance avec lui ?

- Il descend de la noble lignée d'Elu Thingol, lui rappela Meluin. Notre ancien roi.

- Thingol était peut-être un grand roi, mais Doriath n'existe plus. Et il y a longtemps que mon père a pris soin de s'éloigner de leurs conflits politiques qui les gangrenaient.

Thranduil s'éloigna et se resservit un verre de vin rouge vermeil. Elle le regarda faire, inquiète.

- Amour, tu devrais arrêter de boire autant.

- J'en ai besoin, tu le sais.

Meluin s'approcha de lui, et examina son visage.

- Tes blessures te font toujours mal ?

- Ca ne s'est jamais arrêté depuis les guerres du Nord.

- J'ai l'impression que ça a empirée depuis que tu es revenu du Sud, observa Meluin.

Elle caressa sa joue, là où elle savait que sa peau avait été calcinée et brûlée à vif par le souffle d'un des plus redoutables dragons de feu. Acalagon, dit le Noir.

Jadis, Thranduil avait participé à une des plus grandes batailles qui mit fin au premier âge. La guerre de la Grande Colère, ainsi l'appelait-on en raison des cracheurs de feu qui avaient décimés des armées entières d'elfes.

Il n'avait que 131 ans, lorsque son père accepta finalement qu'il participe avec lui au dernier assaut contre Angband. Et il était trop jeune à l'époque. Trop fougueux pour comprendre ce qui l'attendait. Il en avait payé le prix fort, et une brûlure qui l'avait défiguré à vie et ne cessait de le faire souffrir.

Le cracheur de feu était l'un des plus redoutables, et son souffle l'était tout autant. Il était reconnu comme le plus monstrueux des dragons, et le plus maléfique d'entre eux.

Meluin avait été une des rares elleth à ne pas être repoussée par son apparence, avant qu'il ne parvienne quelques années plus tard à dissimuler sa blessure avec un enchantement.

Ils s'étaient mariés, puis avaient vécus quelques années idylliques avant que la guerre contre Sauron n'arrive. Le jour où Oropher lança ses troupes contre les forces du Mordor dans la plaine de Dargolad, tout bascula.

Sa mort avait laissé Thranduil dans le plus grand désarroi. Il était revenu avec le tiers des elfes engagés dans les combats, et avait dû assumer un royaume meurtri à lui tout seul. Nombre d'elleth s'étaient retrouvés veuves ce jour-là, et nombre de Sindarin avaient trouvés la mort, entrainant le déclin de leur clan. Le père de Meluin, Arphen qui était le bras droit d'Oropher, y avait également trouvé la mort.

En conséquence, de nombreuses elfes Sindar s'étaient tournés vers la grande mer, et avaient pris un bateau aux Havres Gris. Son peuple était à présent composé en grande majorité de petites gens, des elfes Sylvains. Les Sindar restants se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Thranduil fit virevolter sa boisson dans le grand verre à vin qu'il tenait, en regard sa texture avec mélancolie.

- Nous partons pour la Lothlorien demain, lui annonça Meluin.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Tu avais oublié ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Tu comptes emmener Legolas ?

- Oui. Le seigneur Amroth m'a invité, et Dame Galadriel m'attend avec impatience pour le rencontrer, je peux difficilement refuser.

- Il est trop jeune pour voyager.

- Il faudra bien qu'il quitte ces bois un jour. C'est un prince.

Thranduil but une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

- Ces bois, ce sont _nos_ bois. Et je n'y vois pas l'intérêt de les quitter.

- Ca ne peut qu'aider Legolas à se sociabiliser, argumenta-t-elle.

Thranduil eut un rictus.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ? demanda Meluin.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas friand de ces petites sauteries. J'ai d'autres choses à faire ici, notamment un royaume à gouverner.

- N'auras-tu donc jamais de temps ?

Meluin se détourna au moment où Thranduil la regardait. Elle entendit qu'il posait son verre, puis sentit sa main sur son épaule.

- Meluin.

Elle se retourna et rencontra ses yeux bleus pénétrants.

- Tu sais que j'ai des obligations.

- Tu les détestes. Voilà la vraie raison de ton refus. Même mon cousin, Celeborn.

- Ce n'est pas lui que je n'aime pas. Je me méfie de sa femme. Cette sorcière Noldor…

- … est aussi une elfe respectable et d'une grande bonté.

- Tu la connais à peine, rétorqua Thranduil. As-tu oublié qui elle est ? Ou ce qu'elle a fait ?

Meluin sut qu'il parlait de la rébellion qui avait eu lieu au premier âge contre les Valar. Galadriel en avait été l'une des meneuses, et avait conduit son peuple Noldor à la déchéance. Fëanor, le principal investigateur de cette rébellion, avait perpétré un massacre des plus affreux. Le premier meurtre fratricide.

Dans sa folie de la quête des Silmarils, il avait massacré sans aucun remord des elfes du clan Teleri pour s'emparer de leurs navires et continuer son voyage.

Tous savaient que Galadriel avait rompu toute alliance avec lui à ce moment-là. Mais ce qui s'était produit restait dans toutes les mémoires, et ce crime était l'un des plus noirs de toute l'histoire des premiers nés d'Illuvatar.

- Tout le monde a le droit au pardon, murmura Meluin.

Sentant de la tristesse dans le ton de la voix de sa compagne, la rancœur de Thranduil s'effaça.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi.

- Ne crains rien. Le chemin est sure.

Thranduil l'attira à lui, et lui vola un baiser.

- Rentres vite, _meleth nin_. Je ne voudrais pas perdre le plus beau joyau de ma collection trop longtemps. Il va me falloir organiser une grande chasse pour m'occuper et combler ton absence.

Meluin rit doucement, et se laissa aller dans ses bras, ensorcelé par le goût amer et chaud du vin dans ses baisers.

* * *

><p>- Legolas ! Nous partons !<p>

Meluin attendait son fils de pied ferme, alors que celui-ci était encore partit jouer dans les arbres.

- Viens dire au revoir à ton père, il attend ! Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas attendre !

Le petit Legolas atterrit aussitôt au pied d'un arbre, et Meluin sourit imperceptiblement. Il était toujours difficile de dénicher son fils lorsqu'il partait en pleine nature, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quelle était la corde sensible.

Legolas courut vers elle, penaud et elle se saisit de sa main.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je parlais aux arbres, mère.

- Aux arbres, hum ?

Elle conduisit son fils au pied du talan royal où attendaient leur cheval et quelques elfes sylvains à la chevelure rousse. Ils portaient tous des tuniques brunes et vertes, ainsi qu'un arc et un carquois de flèches.

- Allez, il est temps d'y aller, dit-elle en le mettant sur la selle.

- Mais, où est père ? s'interrogea Legolas en ne le voyant pas.

- Il ne va pas tarder, répondit Meluin.

Elle regarda en haut, mais ne vit aucun signe de son mari. Finalement elle monta dans le talan, mais le trouva vide. Où était-il donc passé ?

Elle redescendit et ils eurent beau attendre, le roi Thranduil ne se montra pas. Meluin décida donc d'ordonner le départ. Connaissant son mari, elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Cerin Amroth était à quelques jours de cheval, et s'ils étaient chanceux, ils seraient de retour dans moins d'un mois.

Leur petit groupe partit au pas en direction du Sud, traversant Vertbois-le-Grand. Pendant l'après-midi, Meluin occupa son fils avec des histoires. Legolas les adorait. Les oiseaux et les feuilles des arbres chantaient, et une légère brise soufflait au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Lorsque la nuit tomba, les elfes continuèrent à avancer, car la fatigue n'avait pas d'emprise sur eux. Le chant des oiseaux se tut alors, et les animaux s'évanouirent dans l'ombre.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la forêt, hormis le son des sabots des chevaux.

Un détail qui perturba Meluin, qui se demanda pourquoi elle n'entendait pas la givre, ou un hibou. Elle sentait Legolas contre elle, qui s'était tendu et devenait angoissé. Elle tenta de le rassurer avec des mots doux. Plusieurs heures passèrent comme cela, et la lune pleine s'éleva peu à peu au-dessus de leurs têtes, éclairant les sous-bois.

Une odeur pestilentielle se répandit peu à peu, et les elfes se bouchèrent le nez avec dégoût. Meluin se demanda ce dont il s'agissait, lorsque des bruits de pas et de froissement de feuilles lui firent sentir le danger.

Les elfes sylvains n'eurent pas le temps de donner l'alerte.

Des formes sombres plongèrent sur eux, et les attaquèrent. L'un d'eux tira sur la bride du cheval de Meluin, et la bête se cabra sous la peur, les faisant chuter.

Meluin hurla, et attrapa son fils contre elle, accusant le coup, alors que le cheval ruait et prenait la fuite. La douleur lui lancina le bras en retombant, et elle entendit soudainement des grognements, le son des lames puis des plaintes de douleur.

Effrayée, elle se releva, et vit que ses elfes étaient aux prises avec de monstrueuses créatures bipèdes noires et difformes, aux crocs acérés et à la voix gutturale. Certains décochèrent des flèches, et atteignirent quelques cibles. Mais bientôt, l'ennemi fut plus nombreux et les transpercèrent de leurs épées grossières. Un des elfes sonna le cor, en espérant que cela pourrait leur apporter du secours.

Voyant tous ces morts, et ces elfes qui tombaient l'un après l'autre, Meluin prit peur et essaya de s'enfuir. Elle tira Legolas sur ses pieds, et l'entraîna avec elle.

_- Golug azat!_

Elle courut, mais quelque chose la projeta par terre, et un poids tomba sur elle. La main de Legolas lui échappa, et elle s'affola. L'orque qui était sur elle l'agrippa, et elle se débattit de toutes ses forces. Sa cape et sa robe se déchirèrent, et elle frappa des mains et des pieds pour se libérer de l'emprise de la créature. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. L'orque s'en amusa même et ricana tout en continuant à la maintenir au sol.

Un elfe sylvain se précipita et décocha une flèche qui tua l'orque. Cependant, un autre apparut derrière lui, et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup net et précis. Le sang ruissela et Meluin hurla son horreur. Elle se retrouva de nouveau livrée à elle-même, et en voyant l'orque foncer sur elle, fut terrifiée pour la vie de son fils.

- Cours Legolas ! COURS !

Meluin le poussa en avant, l'encourageant s'enfuir et il lui obéit. Il courut, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques mètres qu'il entendit un bruit sourd.

Il se retourna, et vit que sa mère était tombée.

Un orque hideux avait un poignard à la main, ensanglanté. Legolas vit soudain un arc sur le sol, abandonné par son propriétaire qui était mort. L'elfe sylvain mort était sur le dos, et son carquois était encore rempli de flèches.

Legolas attrapa l'arc puis une flèche. L'orque le vit alors, et s'approcha.

_- Poses cette arme, petit_, lui intima l'orque en langue commune avec un sourire moqueur.

Legolas ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui disait. Mais il avait des dents ignobles, jaunes et noires qui ruisselaient de bave, et cela le dégouta assez pour réagir.

Très calme, Legolas leva l'arc, qui était beaucoup trop grand pour lui puis banda la flèche, et tira.

L'orque poussa un cri, et s'écroula face contre terre, la flèche plantée entre les deux yeux.

La lutte entre le restant des elfes et les orques continuait encore. Mais les orques avaient le dessus, et les cris s'éloignèrent puis se turent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que la forêt retombe dans le silence.

Les orques avaient disparus, et Legolas se retrouva seul. Il marcha vers sa mère et s'assis à côté d'elle.

- Mère_._

Il lui secoua l'épaule, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Il l'appela, et tenta de la réveiller à de multiples reprises, mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Sa poitrine était figée, comme si son cœur ne battait plus.

Legolas se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle était partie.

- Maman !

Son cri se répercuta dans le vide de la nuit. Se sentant abandonné, et à la merci de créatures terrifiantes et inconnues, Legolas se recroquevilla et attendit.

Attendit, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

* * *

><p>Thranduil revint tard de sa chasse, peu après le crépuscule. Ils avaient battus les sentiers à cheval tout l'après-midi et avaient réussis à tuer un cerf blanc et une biche. Il se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme. Cette chevauchée folle à travers la forêt l'avait galvanisée, et lui avait fait oublier ses pensées noires.<p>

Thranduil délaissa son cheval et le petit groupe d'elfes qui l'avaient accompagné, et se dirigea vers son talan. Les autres elfes se dispersèrent et emportèrent le butin en discutant joyeusement.

Si Meluin était encore là, elle aurait pu se régaler d'un gigot rôti ce soir, pensa t-il.

Il se débarrassa de ses effets personnels, et trouva que le talan était froid sans la présence de sa femme et son fils.

Il ne resta donc pas longtemps, et descendit rejoindre son peuple qui préparait un banquet en pleine nature.

Les rires joyeux s'élevèrent, et le vin coula à flot, ainsi que la viande, les fruits et des mets encore plus raffinés.

Mais la fête fut interrompu au beau milieu de la nuit, lorsque surgit Deren, l'un de ses éclaireurs.

- Monseigneur ! Nous avons entendus l'appel d'un cor dans le froid de la nuit !

Thranduil se figea, et tous les convives arrêtèrent de manger.

- De qui ?

L'elfe déglutit, en voyant le regard appuyé de son souverain.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit de madame, messire.

Le roi elfe bondit sur ses pieds.

- Faites préparer les chevaux !

Il partit en trombe, et alla dans ses appartements chercher son armure et son épée. La fébrilité lui fit oublier d'enlever sa couronne, et il se précipita en bas du talan. Sa monture, un élan gigantesque, brun et majestueux était là.

L'animal leva le nez lorsqu'il vit le roi approcher, et Thranduil ne perdit pas de temps, et monta sur son dos.

Les elfes s'étaient rassemblés, et imitèrent Thranduil, qui lança sa monture à vive allure vers le Sud.

* * *

><p>- Ils sont là monseigneur !<p>

La course affolée des chevaux s'arrêta finalement, et Thranduil se jeta sur le sol, suivit des autres elfes. Il contempla le carnage avec horreur, et nota avec effroi la présence de cadavres d'elfes sylvains et d'orques.

Tous étaient morts.

Puis il les aperçus.

- Meluin ! Legolas !

Il fondit sur eux, et remarqua avec soulagement que son fils était encore en vie. Il s'accroupi à côté de lui, et se pencha sur sa femme, inerte sur le sol. Lorsqu'il vit la tache de sang sur sa poitrine, son visage blêmît, puis se décomposa.

- Non.

La rage et le désespoir l'envahirent, et il hurla. Legolas se mit alors à trembler de tous ses membres, et son père le prit dans ses bras.

- Mon fils.

Thranduil serra Legolas contre lui, et le petit elfe se blotti contre sa poitrine, l'arc encore serré dans son poing.

Il se sentait enfin en sécurité.

Plongé dans le chagrin et la peur, Legolas ne vit pas ce jour-là les larmes que versa son père.

* * *

><p>La douleur de Thranduil ne s'apaisa pas. Bientôt il apprit l'existence d'une forteresse, et la noirceur de Dol Guldur se renforça d'années en années, multipliant les attaques, et causant la mort de bien d'autres elfes de son peuple. Il arriva un jour où toute une bande d'orques se faufila jusque dans leurs talans.<p>

Le roi commença à cet instant à craindre pour son peuple, et décida d'abandonner l'Emyn Duir et d'aller plus loin, vers le Nord.

Même s'il détestait cette idée, ils se rapprochèrent des hommes et des nains, et creusèrent d'immenses souterrains dans la roche, à la source de la rivière qui se jetait dans l'Esgaroth. Ces cavernes étaient aussi grandes que l'étaient celles de Menegroth, et tout aussi splendides et merveilleuses que son illustre ancêtre. On ne pouvait accéder à la cité de Thranduil qu'en traversant un pont au-dessus de la rivière, pas plus large d'une mètre. Il fallait ensuite passer une énorme porte qui en scellait l'entrée.

Thranduil réussi son pari, car plus jamais son peuple ne fut attaqué.

Il créa une milice, et les chargea de débarrasser leurs terres des envahisseurs. Lorsque Legolas fut en âge de se battre, c'est-à-dire à cinquante ans, Thranduil demanda à ce qu'il reçoive un entrainement appropriée.

- Je veux que mon fils soit capable de se défendre et de tuer. Glowîn, montres-lui tout ce que tu sais. Il doit être le meilleur.

- Oui, monseigneur.

Legolas fut entrainé durement, mais il apprit vite, et se révéla un redoutable archer. Thranduil n'eut aucune pitié avec son fils, et l'envoya en mission avec les autres elfes à l'extérieur pour le fortifier.

Ils vécurent longtemps dans ce royaume souterrain, et oublièrent peu à peu le goût de la lumière et les senteurs de la forêt.

Le roi ne sortit plus, et préféra davantage ses grottes, ses pierres précieuses et son vin, à ce qui se trouvait dehors. Il en oublia même les joies de la chasse, sauf à quelques occasions.

Les orques pullulaient dans la région, et bientôt des araignées géantes virent tisser des toiles dans les branches. Les petits animaux s'enfuirent, et plus le temps passait, plus les arbres se mourraient. Les ronces envahirent les chemins, les pierres s'effacèrent, et l'air se chargea d'illusions.

Les arbres se turent, et leurs troncs devinrent noirs et maladifs. Les feuilles se figèrent dans un brun pâle éternel et ainsi Vertbois-le-Grand fut rebaptisé la Forêt Noire.

Quant au roi Thranduil, plus jamais il n'apparut une lueur de joie dans ses yeux, et ce fut l'ombre et l'orgueil qui combla son cœur vide.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lexique<strong> : signification des prénoms elfiques

Thranduil : « Printemps vigoureux »

Meluin : « la douce »

Legolas : « Vertes-feuilles »

Golwîn : « sage, instruit dans les arts profonds »

Deren : « Chêne »


End file.
